


You Don't Work Here Anymore

by MyChemicalFallOutBoyRomance



Series: Process The Progress [15]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Adult Content, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Butt Plugs, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Foot Fetish, Foot Jobs, Foot Kink, Frerard, Gay Sex, Kinky, M/M, Making Love, Name-Calling, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Sex Toys, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Shameless Smut, Smut, Swearing, Wedding Planning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-26 19:02:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14408532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyChemicalFallOutBoyRomance/pseuds/MyChemicalFallOutBoyRomance
Summary: Frank's constant night shifts take a toll on him and Gerard so he starts the hunt for a new job... and well, success means celebration, right?





	You Don't Work Here Anymore

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Saramustdie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saramustdie/gifts).



> Hi, sweeties!
> 
> I don't know who's busier - me trying to juggle work, this series as well as my other long running fic and the million ideas in my head while pregnant and exhausted or these boys with their wedding planning!
> 
> This one is gifted to Saramustdie, just cos I know they can't handle how sweet they are to each other so I think the first scene might just make them lose their minds :)
> 
> We've still got a few to go so if you're a long term supporter of the series I'm working on getting a gift for you before the series ends! If I've missed you then it might be that yours is coming or just that my brain is slowly melting and I'm so sorry but please know it's not intentional!

Frank dropped all of his clothes in a pile on the floor then climbed into bed just as the sunlight started to peek through the gap in the curtains. Gerard made a soft noise, half surprise and half happiness, then moved up against Frank’s back.

“Hey, honey,” Gerard mumbled as he pressed his lips to Frank’s neck.

“Hey. Sorry, I didn’t want to wake you,” Frank said, stifling a yawn.

“S’okay.” Gerard draped one arm over Frank and kissed his shoulder. “I missed you.”

“I can tell,” Frank said with a smile, feeling something dig into the small of his back.

“I know. Sorry, ignore it. I just wanna snuggle for a while before you go to sleep.”

Frank sighed happily and let his body relax against his soon to be husband’s. Night shifts were tough on both of them; Frank was usually bored at work while Gerard was lonely in bed.

Gerard let his other hand stroke Frank’s hair then brush the side of his face. Frank was almost asleep when Gerard shuffled closer again, pressing their bodies even tighter.

“Just snuggling?” Frank said with a light laugh.

“Yeah… I just can’t get close enough to you,” Gerard complained.

“If you get any closer then you’ll be in me.”

“Mmmmm.” Gerard drew soft circles with his fingers around Frank’s navel as he kissed his neck. “That’s not a bad idea.”

Gerard dropped his hand from Frank’s face, caressing his spine and finding his way to Frank’s ass. Frank reached out to the table by his side of the bed then tossed the bottle of lube over his shoulder, smiling to himself when Gerard’s hand was suddenly gone, knowing the man had easily caught it.

A slicked finger was back within a minute, pressing its way inside Frank. Gerard returned to kissing at the sensitive skin at the back of Frank’s neck while he worked his finger back and forth, adding another when Frank moaned softly.

Gerard swapped his fingers for his hard dick, taking his time to move inside Frank and focussing on the breathy sounds pouring out of him. Once Gerard was as deep as possible he made sure his body was flat against Frank’s back and hugged him around the waist again.

“Definitely better,” Gerard murmured then rested his head in the crook of Frank’s neck. Frank hummed in agreement then waited. 

And waited.

“Gee?” Frank said after well over a minute of no movement.

“What, honey?”

“Aren’t you gonna… do something?” Frank asked stupidly.

“No… I told you, I just wanted to hold you.” Gerard pressed his lips to Frank’s cheek then put his head back in the same position.

“Seriously?”

“Yeah. Close your eyes, take a deep breath and just feel,” Gerard whispered. Frank frowned but sucked in a mouthful of air and let his lids flutter shut.

“Feel what?” Frank said after a few seconds.

“Everything. I can feel your breathing, the warmth of your skin, the pulsing of your heart... you feel like a part of me and I like it.”

“Gee…” Frank whispered, his throat thick with emotion.

“I love being this close to you, Frank, it makes me feel complete. Just let me have another minute, please?”

“Have all the minutes you want,” Frank said quietly as he melted into Gerard’s body, his mind going mushy too from Gerard’s words.

Gerard held as still as he could, focussing on every tiny aspect of Frank and drinking it all in. It was much longer than a minute but eventually Gerard lifted his head to breathe in the scent of Frank’s hair then let out a satisfied sigh. Gerard used his hand to turn Frank’s face towards his then pressed their lips together.

“I love you so much,” Gerard said against Frank’s mouth.

“I love you more,” Frank answered instantly.

“Not possible.” Gerard kissed Frank again as he slowly rolled his hips.

Frank had to pull his head away to draw in a breath when Gerard kept moving at a slow and steady pace. Frank threw his leg over Gerard’s to try and hold the man closer whenever he moved away though it was barely enough to separate their bodies when he did.

Gerard could feel Frank’s body trembling seconds before he started to let out tiny, high pitched moans. Gerard trailed one hand down Frank’s body then wrapped his fingers around Frank’s hard cock. Gerard kissed Frank’s cheek then froze completely when he felt the wetness of his tears clinging to his lips.

“Am I hurting you, honey?” Gerard whispered urgently. He couldn’t see how since it was the most lazy, sleepy, Sunday morning, love making they’d probably ever done.

“No,” Frank answered, shaking his head and reaching back to stroke Gerard’s face. “I just feel… complete,” Frank said with a watery smile.

Gerard moulded his mouth to Frank’s, letting his hips and hand start again at the same easy pace. Frank let out his usual high pitched whines into Gerard’s mouth and Gerard moaned back thanks to the vibrations down his throat. Frank tore his lips away just in time to pant Gerard’s name as he spilled over his knuckles. Gerard shuddered at the sudden tightness then groaned as he came inside Frank.

“You’ve gotta stop working nights, honey, I miss you too much,” Gerard said against Frank’s ear when his lungs stopped stealing all of his air.

“I miss you too, but if I don’t work nights then we have a lot less money.”

“I’d rather have no money and you in bed next to me every night,” Gerard said honestly.

“Maybe it’s time I looked for a new job,” Frank mused as Gerard squeezed him softly.

“Really?”

“Yeah.” Frank yawned and pulled Gerard’s arm tighter around him. “Let me sleep first though.”

 

Gerard fell asleep too, wrapped around Frank’s sleeping body, but only for a couple of hours. He managed to extract himself from Frank without waking him and quietly snuck into the kitchen for a coffee and several cigarettes. 

After clearing away the dishes in the kitchen, Gerard moved on to the front room to tidy away his pizza box from the night before as well as all the comics and movies he’d left laying around in his attempt to distract himself from missing Frank.

Gerard took a long shower, really appreciating the heat of the water, and when he tiptoed back into their bedroom their bed was empty. Gerard towel dried his hair and chose his clothes for the day; as he was pulling on his jeans he heard the front door close.

In the kitchen he found Frank sat at the table, an open newspaper in front of him along with a steaming paper cup and a plastic pot full of brightly coloured fruit chunks.

“Morning. I got you a croissant and a latte,” Frank said to Gerard, pointing towards the counter with his fork.

“Thanks, honey. I didn’t even hear you get up; you didn’t sleep long.” Gerard grabbed his coffee and brown paper bag then sat opposite Frank.

“It was enough.” Frank shrugged and tossed a piece of mango into his mouth.

Gerard pulled a chunk off his croissant and chewed it while he watched his fiancé. Frank had a red pen in his hand and was circling small boxes of information on the page, seemingly at random.

“Job hunting,” Gerard said aloud when he worked out what Frank was doing.

“Yeah.” Frank looked up at Gerard and smiled warmly.

“Isn’t that your store?” Gerard jabbed at the paper with a greasy, pastry flecked finger, recognising the logo of Frank’s workplace on one of the adverts.

“Yep. We’re looking for a new day shift supervisor. Last guy didn’t even last a month; it took all my patience to show him the stock rotation system and I still ended up doing the ordering for him when he didn’t understand it after me going through it for four days straight.”

“Why aren’t you going for it? No nights and more money, sounds ideal.” Gerard stuffed another piece of croissant into his mouth and chased it with a drink of latte while he waited for Frank to answer.

“I can’t be a supervisor.”

“Why not?”

“I’ve never had any experience,” Frank said then circled another box.

“But you know the store, the register, the systems. You work alone when you do a night shift so they obviously trust you.”

“It’s more than that. It’s rotas too and managing staff. Can you really see me ordering people around?” Frank looked up from the page and raised an eyebrow at Gerard.

“Yes. You’re not always the obedient little sub you are in bed. You’re an intelligent, hard working man and you can easy handle being a supervisor.” Gerard lifted out of his seat to lean across the table and kiss Frank’s lips.

“You think?” Frank smiled at Gerard then speared a strawberry onto his fork.

“I think you should definitely apply for it… and if you don’t then I can always make you,” Gerard said with a wicked smile.

 

“I did it,” Frank said, half proudly and half nervous when he came home the next day.

“Yeah?” Gerard grinned and grabbed Frank by his hips, pulling the shorter man down onto his lap.

“Yep. I told my boss that I was interested in the job.” Gerard kissed Frank hungrily, running his hands over the front of his shirt.

“I’m proud of you, honey. What did they say?”

“That he was really pleased I was putting my name forward… and he’ll let me know what day my interview will be,” Frank squealed the last part of the sentence since Gerard was squeezing his ribs in excitement.

“Yes, Frankie!” Gerard pulled his fiancé against his chest to hug him and litter his face with kisses.

“I haven’t got the job; it’s just an interview,” Frank said through laughter, trying and failing to not get caught up in Gerard’s mood.

“But you’re gonna get the job,” Gerard said against Frank’s neck, his hands unfastening the buttons of Frank’s shirt. “Because you’re amazing, clever, sexy…”

“I don’t think sexy was on the job description,” Frank said as Gerard tugged the shirt off his shoulders.

“Then you’re giving them more than they asked for. The job is yours.”

“We’ll see.”

Gerard bundled the material in one hand and used the other to pull Frank’s arms in front of him. 

“You just need to remember,” Gerard said as he wrapped Frank’s shirt around his wrists then knotted it, “that you’re only the boss at work.”

Frank looked at his bound hands then up at Gerard’s bright eyes, a combination of excitement and arousal dancing in them. Frank gasped as Gerard pulled on the wad of material and made him fall forward onto Gerard’s chest.

“I think we should go celebrate in the bedroom,” Gerard said against Frank’s ear.

“Yes, Daddy,” Frank mumbled into Gerard’s tee.

Gerard dragged Frank through to their bedroom by his joined wrists then threw him onto the bed. Gerard made short work of his own clothes then yanked off Frank’s trousers too, dropping them to the floor as he climbed onto the bed.

“Now tell me who’s the boss,” Gerard purred as he crawled over Frank, stopping to kiss at his chest.

“You are, Daddy.” 

Frank felt the tiny bumps raise on his skin when Gerard gave him a knowing smile then licked his nipple. As much as he was enjoying it, Frank lurched away when he heard his phone sound in his pocket.

“You expecting a call, slut? Someone more important than me?” Gerard dragged Frank’s body back to where it had been.

“It’s work,” Frank said, recognising the assigned tone.

“I guess that’s kind of important…” Gerard lazily kissed his way down to Frank’s boxers then leapt off the bed to grab the phone before the call ended.

Gerard checked the display, even though he knew Frank would be right, then swiped the screen to answer the call. He thought briefly about telling the person on the end of the line that Frank was ‘tied up at the moment’ but he knew it might be about the interview so he put the phone to Frank’s ear for him.

“Hello?” Frank said, his voice a little breathy.

Gerard kept the phone in place but dropped his head lower to kiss Frank’s throat. Gerard could feel Frank trying to keep his breathing steady so he pressed his body harder onto the helpless man.

“Really?” Frank said, sounding almost surprised.

Gerard dragged his tongue lower, not quite able to reach Frank’s nipple and keep the phone in place so he settled for kissing over his chest. Frank’s breathing got a little shallower so Gerard trailed his empty hand over his stomach and down to his boxers.

“That would be excellent,” Frank told the person on the phone but Gerard raised his eyebrows like Frank was addressing him.

“Okay,” Gerard whispered with a smirk then snaked his hand under the waistband. Frank’s eyes bulged and he shook his head at Gerard, trying to twist away.

“Thank you,” Frank said into his phone, still scowling at Gerard. “Bye.”

Gerard moved the phone away from Frank’s ear and pulled his hand out of his underwear to end the call. He turned the phone off too then left it on the table by the bed.

“That wasn’t fair,” Frank said even though he was smiling.

“I disagree. And I make the rules because I’m the boss.”

“Not anymore,” Frank said, making Gerard stop licking and look up.

“Interview?” Gerard said excitedly.

“No. He said there was no need; I got the job, I start tomorrow,” Frank said then laughed.

“Fucking told you,” Gerard cried then scrambled up Frank to kiss his lips.

Frank moved his arms to try and hug Gerard then remembered they were still restrained. Gerard laughed then yanked on the cuff of the shirt, causing the whole bundle to come undone. Frank threw his arms around his fiancé and kissed him hard.

“I’m so fucking proud of you, honey,” Gerard muttered against Frank’s lips.

“Thank you for believing in me,” Frank said quietly, running a hand through Gerard’s hair.

“Always.” Gerard rolled his head, making Frank’s fingers rub his scalp and hummed happily. “Now we really have to celebrate. And since you’re the boss I guess you get to choose.”

“Really?” Frank stretched up to kiss Gerard’s lips. “Because we never got round to using everything we bought with all that lube…”

“Didn’t we?” Gerard said even though he knew they hadn’t.

“No. Stop being a tease,” Frank whined.

“If you think this is teasing what do you think I’m gonna do to you with the butt plug?”

“Stick it in my ass then suck my dick?” Frank said hopefully.

“With no teasing? Not likely.” Gerard left a soft kiss on Frank’s forehead then pushed himself off the bed to raid the drawer that was increasingly being taken over by their kinky supplies.

Gerard quickly found the toy Frank had chosen himself and ripped it from the packaging. After examining it closely, Gerard climbed back onto the bed.

“You think it needs washing first?” Frank asked.

“Looks clean enough to me. If you’re worried though…” Gerard pushed the plug into his mouth, his lips stretching obscenely as he held on to the flared end.

“I want more lube on it than that,” Frank said when Gerard pulled the now shiny toy from his mouth.

Gerard rolled his eyes, even though he had intended to use lube anyway, then yanked the bedside drawer open. Gerard found a bottle of lube, grinning to himself at the picture of a pineapple on the label, then snapped it open. Frank nodded approvingly when Gerard coated the toy as well as his fingers.

Frank let out a small moan as Gerard pushed one finger inside him, he probably could have taken more but he knew Gerard was trying to be gentle, to prep him properly for the toy. Frank closed his eyes when Gerard slipped another finger in and tried to relax as he felt himself being stretched.

“You good?” Gerard checked, keeping his movements slow.

“Yeah,” Frank answered then smiled with his eyes still closed.

Due to his lack of vision, Frank had no idea Gerard had dropped his head when he added a third finger, making the swipe of Gerard’s tongue over his cock more of a surprise than it should have been.

“Relax, honey,” Gerard cooed before licking over Frank again, fingers still twisting and flexing.

“Shit… Gee.” Frank couldn’t stop his hips jerking as he tried to force himself into Gerard’s mouth and fuck himself on his fingers.

“You ready, Frankie?”

Frank managed to nod weakly, reluctant to have Gerard stop touching him but remembering it wasn’t the real aim of his teasing. Frank gasped when Gerard edged his fingers out but it was quickly smothered by Gerard’s lips.

They were still kissing when Frank felt the blunt tip of the toy being pressed against his hole. Frank’s body tensed and he automatically pulled back to let out a whine. Gerard left small kisses over Frank’s face, keeping the toy still until he was down to Frank’s throat. Once he heard Frank moaning softly as he sucked at the delicate skin, Gerard slowly worked the toy inside him.

“Fuck,” Frank gasped as he felt the toy getting wider the deeper it went.

“Want me to stop?” Gerard asked softly.

“No, no.” Frank shook his head against the pillow. “Just burns a little, in a good way.”

Gerard licked up Frank’s throat then chanced a quick look down between his legs. They toy was much further in than Gerard had thought and he was sure one good push would have it completely inside his man.

“You’re doing so good, honey. It’s almost there, like maybe another inch or so.” Gerard didn’t feel it would help Frank any to mention the last inch was the widest part of the toy but he already knew it anyway.

“Really? Knew I should have bought a bigger one,” Frank panted, giving Gerard a sly smile.

“Whore,” Gerard said jokingly with a shake of his head.

“Make me feel it, Daddy,” Frank breathed, his lips pouting slightly.

Gerard groaned at the words then, against his better judgement, quickly pushed the toy into Frank until only the flared base was sticking out. Frank arched off the bed at the intrusion but let out a deep moan of satisfaction.

“That what you wanted?” Gerard asked.

Frank nodded, his eyes flicking between pleasure and discomfort as his muscles twitched and tried to accommodate the toy. Gerard let go of the plug then slipped a little lower so he could really see between Frank’s legs.

“You look so fucking pretty,” Gerard murmured as his eyes drank in the sight of Frank stretched tight around the toy.

“Yeah?” Frank almost wished he’d picked up the plug with the gem in the base, convinced Gerard would have preferred that one… or maybe the one with the tail attached.

“So fucking perfect.” Gerard reached out and tentatively wiggled the toy, earning a half choked moan from Frank. 

“Gee…” Frank whined with a small shake of his hips.

Gerard was completely distracted by the lube that had been squeezed out of Frank by his teasing. Without thinking, Gerard leant forward and licked the sweet substance from around Frank’s stretched rim.

“Fuck, Gee… fuck,” Frank all but screamed in sheer pleasure, fisting the bed sheets beneath him.

“Sorry, honey. Looked too good. Tastes so good,” Gerard said sheepishly as he pulled back to look up at Frank.

“Don’t stop,” Frank begged breathlessly.

One look at his lover’s half closed eyes, dark with lust, had Gerard back between his legs and lapping at his hole. Gerard twisted the toy teasingly, forcing more lube to spill out, as he licked and kissed at Frank’s ass. Both men were so lost in pleasure that neither heard the knocking at the door.

Gerard growled when he heard the sound of a phone vibrating. He wanted to ignore it but maybe it was work again for Frank. It wasn’t until Gerard pulled his head away that he remembered he’d turned Frank’s phone off.

“Yours this time,” Frank panted, half a smile on his face.

“Just give me a second to smash it against the wall,” Gerard answered as he dangled over the edge of the bed to find his jeans.

Frank tried to calm his breathing and control the fire in his stomach while Gerard wrestled with the pile of material on the floor. Eventually he yanked his phone out of his pocket.

“It’s Mikey,” Gerard said once he was sat back on the bed, showing Frank the screen.

“Answer it,” Frank said even though he didn’t really want Gerard to.

As soon as the words were out of Frank’s mouth though, the phone fell silent. Gerard shrugged and dropped the phone to the mattress, placing his hands on Frank’s thighs instead to hold them open. Before Gerard could even get his head low enough to keep teasing Frank, his phone started up again. Gerard groaned in frustration but Frank pushed the phone closer to him.

“Answer it, he clearly wants you for something important,” Frank said kindly.

“Someone better be dying, Mikey, and it better be someone important,” Gerard spat out when he answered the call.

Gerard still had one hand on Frank’s thigh and the man felt it when Gerard grimaced and his fingers dug a little tighter into the flesh. Frank pulled his eyebrows together and gave Gerard a questioning look.

“Fuck. Sorry, I totally forgot,” Gerard said, shaking his head. “No, no, I’m coming.”

Gerard hung up then sighed heavily. Frank knew it wasn’t good news.

“Sorry, honey. I asked Mikey to come over and help with invites. Somehow it slipped my mind when you got home,” Gerard said, his disappointed face taking on a sly smile at his last few words.

“Oh… he’s outside right now?” Frank asked even though he had already worked it out.

“Yeah. I’m sorry, Frankie.”

“It’s fine.” Frank tried to swallow his disappointment and made himself smile. “Just take this out of me and we’ll come back to it later.”

“Or…” Gerard said, a mischievous glint flashing in his eyes, “I leave it exactly where it is and we’ll come back to it later.” 

“What?” Frank had heard but his brain didn’t want to process it.

“Clothes on, slut. Don’t fucking touch that plug,” Gerard said as he climbed off the bed.

“Daddy,” Frank whined even though he knew it wouldn’t change Gerard’s mind.

“Get dressed, now. Unless you want Mikey to come in and see you like this… all spread out like a whore with your hole filled, cock hard and leaking…” Gerard was already pulling on his boxers as he spoke, his words making it that much more difficult to tame his erection.

Frank shook his head as Gerard threw a random tee onto his chest then started pulling his own jeans on. Frank wriggled into the shirt as Gerard slipped on a baggy sweater that would hide his thighs; he didn’t offer Frank such a luxury though, just a pair of his usual ripped jeans.

“We’ll be in the kitchen. If you’re not there in five minutes I’m sending Mikey in to find you,” Gerard said as he slipped out of the bedroom door, closing it behind him.

Frank tentatively swung his legs over the edge of the bed, biting back the moan from the plug shifting. He moved as quickly and carefully as he could to dress himself without causing any additional stimulation since his cock was still ridiculously hard under his jeans.

As soon as Frank opened the bedroom door he could smell fresh coffee and hear the two men talking in the kitchen. Walking made the plug shift even more than getting dressed and Frank was finding it hard not to gasp with each step.

“Hey, Frank,” Mikey said as soon as the man appeared in the doorway.

Mikey and Gerard were sat the table, a pile of white cards and envelopes between them. 

“Hey, Mikey,” Frank managed to say.

Gerard had his back to the door and Frank was glad he didn’t have to see his face; he knew the man would be smiling at the shake in Frank’s breathless voice.

“Can you pour me a coffee, honey?” Gerard asked before Mikey could comment on Frank’s wrecked voice.

Frank silently crossed the kitchen and grabbed three mugs from the cupboard, filling them all with coffee. Mikey and Gerard were discussing family members and splitting the jobs, Gerard writing the invites and Mikey the envelopes.

“You excited, Frank?” Mikey asked when the man turned to the table with two mugs.

“What?” Frank’s eyes bulged as he misinterpreted Mikey’s question and Gerard bit his lip to stop himself laughing.

“Are you excited? About the wedding?” Mikey clarified, confusion crossing his features.

“Oh… yeah, sure,” Frank’s voice sounded more relieved than excited but Mikey let it go since he was providing coffee.

Frank put the mugs down, Gerard affectionately stroking his fingers before he had chance to pull his hand away. Frank forced out an almost normal looking smile then returned to the counter, leaning on it with his lower back so the plug didn’t press or shift.

“Come sit with us, honey,” Gerard said innocently. “You can write the ones for your family.”

The last thing Frank wanted was to sit on a wooden dining chair and his face showed it. He couldn’t really refuse though since Mikey was helping address envelopes and it wasn’t even his wedding. Frank picked up his mug and stalked over to the table, sitting down as slowly and gently as he could without looking suspicious. He couldn’t help the noise that escaped his lips though when his ass hit the wood, making the plug push almost deep enough to brush his prostate.

“You okay?” Mikey asked, looking up quickly at Frank’s twisted features.

“Yeah,” Frank breathed and nodded. “Just… burnt my finger.”

Frank’s excuse sounded pathetic even to his own ears but Mikey seemed to buy it. Gerard decided to play along, a smirk on his face even though he was trying his best to look concerned.

“Aww, Frankie, come here,” Gerard reached out as he spoke and took hold of Frank’s hand. Even though he knew it was complete bullshit, he kissed Frank’s supposedly injured fingertip then slipped it between his lips to suck on it softly.

“Thanks,” Frank said quietly and pulled his finger back when Mikey quirked an eyebrow at them.

“Hope you can still hold a pen with it,” Mikey said then pushed a stack of invites closer to Frank.

 

The minutes ticked away slower than Frank thought was possible. Every time he moved, even just crossing or uncrossing his legs, the plug shifted inside him; Frank managed to swallow each gasp and hoped he wasn’t sweating too visibly.

Gerard made sure to keep his brother talking while they worked, sparing Frank the hardship of maintaining a conversation. Mikey threw Frank an occasional smile when he contributed briefly but didn’t mention anything until Gerard walked him to the door.

“Is Frank okay?” Mikey whispered when Gerard pulled the door open.

“Yeah,” Gerard answered quickly, suppressing a grin, “he’s just tired from work.”

“I remember how stressful wedding planning is… just try and take it easy, both of you.” Mikey pulled his older brother into a hug.

“Evening, boys,” Mrs Quinn said as she stepped out of her apartment.

“Hey,” Gerard said with a warm smile at his elderly neighbour when he pulled away from his brother.

Mrs Quinn gave Mikey a slow glance, clearly assessing him, then looked back at Gerard with a hint of concern.

“Where’s Frank?” Mrs Quinn asked, giving Mikey another probing stare.

“Inside, writing wedding invitations,” Gerard explained.

Not long after Mrs Quinn had sent her man maid over with the noise complaint, Gerard had stopped her in the hall to explain his and Frank’s relationship. Turned out she knew they were together all along; Mrs Quinn had just forgotten what Frank had said about his boyfriend moving in and since Frank had never formally introduced them she assumed Frank wasn’t out so she acted like Gerard was his brother to save Frank any embarrassment.

“And this one?” Mrs Quinn nodded towards Mikey.

“Is my brother… my actual brother,” Gerard clarified and Mrs Quinn laughed along with him.

Mikey looked between them both, frowning slightly since he’d missed the joke. Gerard just shook his head and patted his brother on his shoulder.

“Maybe you’d be so kind as to walk an old lady down the stairs, Gerard’s brother?” Mrs Quinn said as she snaked her arm through Mikey’s.

“Of course,” Mikey answered quickly, much to Gerard’s amusement. “I’m Mikey.”

“Mikey, you’re quite the obedient boy, aren’t you?” Mrs Quinn mused, causing Mikey to pull his eyebrows together in confusion.

“I guess…?”

“Behave, he’s married,” Gerard said through giggles.

“You think I don’t deal with married men?” Mrs Quinn gave Gerard an incredulous look then patted Mikey’s hand softly in comfort.

“Gerard…?” Mikey shot his brother a bewildered look which Gerard could only laugh at.

“Just don’t piss her off, Mikey; she’s very talented with a whip,” Gerard called as Mrs Quinn all but dragged Mikey towards the stairs.

 

Back in the apartment, Gerard wasn’t surprised to find the kitchen empty. He knew exactly where Frank would be so he took his time moving through their apartment to the bedroom. Predictably, Frank was already naked and laid on the bed, looking exactly like he had been before Mikey had disturbed them.

“You struggling with something, honey?” Gerard asked from the doorway, a smirk on his face.

“Seriously…” Frank all but panted, “fucking touch me, please.”

“Told you to get the fucking cock ring,” Gerard muttered as he sauntered over to the bed.

Gerard crawled between Frank’s legs and took hold of the plug, making Frank whine and shiver. Gerard pressed a kiss to Frank’s stomach and slightly wiggled the toy.

“You want it out?” Gerard checked before tugging just enough to shift the plug.

“Please,” Frank begged.

“How can I resist that pretty face?” Gerard asked rhetorically before easing the toy out of Frank accompanied by a chorus of whimpers and soft moans.

“Fuck,” Frank gasped when his hole automatically clenched around nothing, the plug now in Gerard’s hand.

Gerard looked at the toy curiously, twisting it in the light, and debated sucking it again but instead tossed it to the floor. Frank was still trembling slightly, his hands reaching up to grab any part of Gerard he could.

“You’re so fucking hot when you’re desperate,” Gerard said, ignoring Frank’s hands in favour of gripping his hips to pull him further down the bed.

Frank couldn’t respond apart from a moan since Gerard’s fingertip was tracing round his stretched hole. Instinctively, Frank bucked up towards the contact. Gerard jerked his hand away and laughed softly at Frank’s whine of protest.

“So desperate… want me to eat you out?”

“Fuck yeah… please… anything,” Frank panted, writhing on the sheets at just the thought.

Gerard decided his fiancé had waited long enough so dropped his head to lick a small circle around the relaxed muscle. Frank responded with an ear splitting groan, hitching up one leg further to give Gerard better access. 

When Gerard finally pushed his tongue into the overwhelming heat, Frank’s other foot jerked and caught the front of Gerard’s jeans as well as the obvious bulge there. Gerard couldn’t stop the moan from the fleeting contact and Frank responded an octave higher when the sound sent ripples through his already trembling body.

“Gee… Gee, stop,” Frank panted, tugging weakly on his lover’s hair.

Gerard pulled his tongue back instantly and raised his head to look at Frank’s face. Seeing Gerard’s chin shiny with spit and lips bright red made Frank forget the words he knew he wouldn’t have been able to say with Gerard tongue fucking him. Gerard’s eyes were hazy with lust but there was a hardness there too showing his concern.

“You okay, Frankie?” Gerard rubbed small circles over his hip bone where he still held him.

“Yeah,” Frank pulled in a shaky breath and let his lips curl up into a smile, “just want you to unfasten your jeans.”

Gerard didn’t waste a second, dropping both of his hands to pop his button and yank the zipper down before clutching Frank’s hips again. The second his tongue was right back where he wanted it, he felt Frank’s toes slip into his underwear.

Frank couldn’t exactly keep up a steady rhythm with Gerard’s tongue darting in and out of him but he made sure to keep his foot moving, encouraged by Gerard’s constant moans and fingers digging into his thighs.

It was all too much for Frank; his body had been painfully on edge before they had even started and now, with Gerard licking frantically at his inner walls, nails catching his sensitive skin and the feel of his lover’s hard cock leaking over his toes… Frank was pretty sure he was more floating off the bed rather than arching off it as he drove himself forward onto Gerard’s tongue.

Gerard muttered something which was mostly lost in Frank’s ass, transformed into delicious vibrations that quickly spread through his body. Frank knew his fiancé though, he also knew how burning the fire was in his own stomach, so he could make a decent guess that it was ‘close’ or something very similar.

A few sloppy movements of his hand over his own aching dick had Frank seeing stars as his spine tensed and he came with a body shaking moan over his own fist. His foot pressed harder against Gerard as his body went taut, the sole slipping over the hot, wet head and making Gerard pull his mouth away to cry Frank’s name as he came over his toes.

Gerard dropped his head to rest it on Frank’s quivering thigh while he tried desperately to fill his lungs. Frank softly ran his fingers through Gerard’s hair while he wiggled his foot free, Gerard catching it by the ankle and dragging it closer to his face.

“You,” Gerard said, craning his neck up to look at Frank’s blissed out face, “are fucking filthy.”

Gerard stared at the while fluid, partially obscuring his name etched on the bottom of Frank’s foot, then licked a long stripe over it. Frank could barely contain his smirk as he watched Gerard clean his toes too in the same way.

“Yeah,” Frank muttered as he closed his eyes and settled back onto the bed, “I’m the filthy one.”


End file.
